


Like What You See?

by dreamtypist



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtypist/pseuds/dreamtypist
Summary: Kyuhyun accidentally stumbles upon Ryeowook getting undressed and can’t help but watch…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based this smut off of a translation of something Kyuhyun said during a Super Camp... it was along the lines of "I like seeing Ryeowook in a naked state... his ass is sexy," Thus, this sin to society was born! I hope you enjoy.

They had just gotten back to the dorm after a festival performance. They still had their outfits and makeup on, and the boys were itching to get them off. Ryeowook quickly scurried to his room and dug through his dresser, mindlessly forgetting to shut the door all the way. Exhausted, Kyuhyun forced his sore legs up the stairs to Ryeowook’s room. He had to ask him for soap, since their lovely roommate Hyukjae used it all up cleaning his dog. He almost knocked on the door when he noticed the door was opened by a crack. Is he even in there? Kyuhyun thought to himself as he pushed the door open a little more, barely by a hair. Oh, he was in there alright. Kyuhyun’s eyes practically popped out of his head at the view his eyes captured. His best friend, undressing. His body was small and soft, he was so fragile. His back had a natural curve, his features were so… precious. His body was way sexier than Kyuhyun could have ever imagined. Sure, he had imagined his friend naked many times, he had been developing feelings for his small hyung for years now. But this, this was nothing like he had imagined; it was way better.   
Unaware of his closest friend watching him, Ryeowook pulled off his pants and kicked them over to the dresser to put away at a later time. Kyuhyun could barely breathe, he could feel his pants growing tighter around his pelvis. Getting a boner from the plain sight of Ryeowook wasn’t a rare occurrence for Kyuhyun, he couldn’t help it. His friend could be so sexy at times, without even meaning to be.   
Kyuhyun’s heart was racing fast, watching his band member’s every move. But, what he didn’t notice, was that Ryeowook eventually did realize he was being watched. The smaller boy looked at the door to see familiar eyes burning into his skin. He smirked and decided to tease his perverted friend. He stretched slowly, the arch of his back becoming more curved, his ass sticking out. He spun around so Kyuhyun could get a nice 360 view of his small frame. He then slowly dragged down his boxers with his fingertips, kicking them off of his ankles. He glanced over at Kyuhyun and forced in a laugh, the pervert was getting desperate. Kyuhyun was beginning to sweat and his hands began to shake. His head was spinning, he felt like he was going to faint. His upper thighs began to tingle as he watched the boy put on a different pair of boxers. Something was odd about the way the boy was acting, very flirtatious. Since when has Ryeowook ever been flirty…? Unless…   
“Like what you see, Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook smirked, sliding an oversized sweatshirt over his small torso. Kyuhyun’s heart exploded and the guilt sank in. He pushed the door open and walked into the room, his head down in shame.  
“I’m sorry I was watching you… I came in to get some soap because Hyukjae used it all and… then I saw you… and I guess I just-”  
“It’s fine, don’t be upset about it, it’s not a big deal to me.” The small boy assured him, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his bed.  
“Don’t put those on.” Kyuhyun blurted out. Ryeowook looked at him, confused.  
“Huh? Why not?” He asked. Kyuhyun took a deep breath in before grabbing his hyung’s waist and pulling him close. Their breaths mixed together as Ryeowook looked up at him, wide eyed. He could feel Kyuhyun’s boner against his legs. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, heavy breaths mixing.  
“Are you gonna just stand there?” Ryeowook squeaked, looking up and down from Kyuhyun’s eyes to his lips. He held onto the boy’s waist tightly and kissed him. He kissed him like it was the last thing he’d do before he died. Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and ran his fingers through the back of Kyuhyun’s hair, letting out barely audible moans. It felt like time had stopped, nothing could get in between them. It was pure bliss to Kyuhyun, this was something he had wanted for years, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more of him, needed more of him.  
He slammed Ryeowook against the wall next to the door, kicking it shut. His lips practically attacked his hyung’s softer, more delicate lips, but Ryeowook couldn’t get enough of it, he loved it. They practically couldn’t breathe as their lips fought each other for dominance. Their tongues were at war, swirling and swirling. Kyuhyun wanted full control over Ryeowook, he wanted to show him what a man he was, how he could take care of someone so fragile like Ryeowook. The only way he could show him was to dominate him.  
He broke away from Ryeowook’s lips and began attacking his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. The smaller boy whipped his head back and gasped for air, stars spinning all around him. He squeaked and moaned as Kyuhyun worked his mouth on the sensitive skin.   
“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that?” Kyuhyun hissed into the hollow of his shoulder, nipping at his skin. He mewled as he felt the purple blossom form on his neck.   
“I don’t like being teased.” Kyuhyun whispered into his ear, then biting it gently. His breaths were shaky as Kyuhyun pleasured him, he felt like he was about to burst. Kyuhyun grabbed roughly at the boy’s left thigh and lifted his leg up around his waist. He massaged his thigh as he continued to bruise his neck. He didn’t want to go slow, he wanted to be inside of the small boy already, he wanted to hear him scream his name, but he wanted to punish him too, for teasing him. Who does he think he is? Just flaunting himself off like that, knowing he was being watched.   
Kyuhyun grinded his clothed length against Ryeowook, smirking into his neck. He played with the hem of Ryeowook’s sweatshirt, eyeing him up and down.  
“You like that, don’t you, baby?” He whispered into his ear, moving his hand up to Ryeowook’s cheek. He moaned in response, completely in heaven. Kyuhyun then picked him up by his thighs and brought him over to the bed, sitting down and positioning him on his lap. He slid the boy’s sweatshirt off, revealing that same, soft torso that drove him wild. He ran his hands down the sides of his soft body. The softness of his skin felt so heavenly against Kyuhyun’s warm palms, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He placed bruising kisses all over his chest, savoring the moment. Ryeowook was growing impatient, he wanted Kyuhyun to fuck him already, he was going insane. He began lifting Kyuhyun’s shirt off of his body, but he quickly grabbed the boy’s wrists, stopping him.   
“Who’s in charge here?” Kyuhyun snapped, gripping onto the boy’s thin wrists tightly.  
“Y-you…” Ryeowook said quietly, submitting to the taller, much stronger man. Kyuhyun smirked and let go of his wrists, looking at the passive lust in his eyes. He was so cute… Kyuhyun couldn’t believe he finally had him all to himself. The best part was, Ryeowook was so submissive, so Kyuhyun could do whatever he wanted to him. This had to be a dream.   
“I want you to ride my thigh. If you’re good, maybe I’ll make you cum.” Kyuhyun ordered, crossing his arms.  
“Would you like that? Would you like me to make you cum?” He asked, looking into the boy’s small, round eyes. He nodded vigorously, gripping onto Kyuhyun’s shirt. He did as he was told, grinding himself against Kyuhyun’s thick thigh. He started slow, he had never rode someone’s thigh before, it was a weird but amazing sensation. It felt incredible. He progressively picked up the pace, his grip on Kyuhyun’s shirt getting tighter and tighter. He rested his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, moaning and whimpering into his shirt. He tried to be quiet, as he knew the other members were lurking around the dorm, but as he continued to thrust against that strong, thick thigh, he found it hard to keep quiet. Kyuhyun had never had a boner for so long, and it showed no signs of going away. The longer he watched the boy ride his thigh, the more he wanted to flip him on his stomach and rip off his underwear, sliding his length into his tightness. But, he had to wait. He wanted Ryeowook to suffer like Kyuhyun did for so long. Considering Kyuhyun had been wanting Ryeowook for years, a good hour or so of teasing him seemed very generous.   
“I’m… gonna… !” Ryeowook panted, digging his nails into Kyuhyun’s shirt. Kyuhyun grabbed him by the waist and stopped him before he could orgasm.  
“Oh no you’re not. I’ll let you cum when I’m ready to…” Kyuhyun said with a mischievous grin.   
“P-please…?” Ryeowook said quietly, looking up at him.  
“Please what? You want me to touch you, don’t you…?” He teased, running his hand over the growing bulge in Ryeowook’s underwear. He bit his lip and nodded, desperate for him. He needed to be touched. Kyuhyun sensed that, he couldn’t bare to torture the poor baby anymore. He slowly slid his hand underneath the thin, grey fabric and grazed his fingertips against Ryeowook’s length, feeling every detail. He could hear Ryeowook’s shaky breath in his ear. He moved his hand, slowly dragging it up and down his shaft, making him squirm. He squeaked and moaned in Kyuhyun’s ear as he tugged on his cock. Kyuhyun squeezed on his head, resulting in a loud moan. He stroked his member and squeezed it, listening to Ryeowook’s moans of pleasure. Ryeowook buried his head into Kyuhyun’s neck as he mewled, wrapping his arms around his back. Kyuhyun stroked faster, Ryeowook’s breath constantly hitching. He let out little gasps and moans as he dug his nails into Kyuhyun’s back. Kyuhyun loved this power he had over his small hyung, and this was just a handjob. Imagine how much control he’d have inside of him…   
Ryeowook’s took in a deep breath and his body began to tremble, this was it. Kyuhyun grinned as the cock shot out it’s thick, white substance all over his hand and wrist. It twitched under his palm as it released itself. Pleased with his work, Kyuhyun slid his hand out from under Ryeowook’s waistband and rubbed the thick substance between his fingers. Cheeks red from embarrassment, Ryeowook hid his face in Kyuhyun’s shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact.  
“What a messy boy you are… do you feel better now? Did I make you feel good?” He asked, stroking Ryeowook’s hair with his clean hand. He nodded shyly, dropping his arms to his sides. Kyuhyun slid the boy off of his lap and began to unbuckle his pants.  
“I deserve a treat too, no?” He said, kicking his pants off of his ankles. Ryeowook watched his every move, secretly eager. Kyuhyun tossed his boxers off into the corner and stroked himself. Seeing his dongsaeng exposed like this made Ryeowook’s heart race.   
“Like what you see, Ryeowook?” Kyuhyun mocked, winking at him. His hyung nodded his head, completely in a trance by the large shaft before him.   
“Why don’t you come play, then?” Kyuhyun smirked. Ryeowook immediately got on his knees and grabbed the stone hard length, admiring it. Ryeowook had many talents, singing, acting, drawing, but one that many did not know about was his talent for sucking cock. He had always been good at it, as a horny teenager he practiced on bananas. Bananas were his favorite fruit for a reason. He stroked Kyuhyun as he placed soft kisses up and down his inner thighs. Kyuhyun’s breath got heavier as the soft lips grazed him. Getting bored, Ryeowook moved back to Kyuhyun’s muscle. He started with just the very tip, quietly moaning as the sudden precum shot at his tongue. Slowly, he moved forward, scraping his tongue along the details of the shaft. Excited by Kyuhyun’s moans and groans of praise, he bobbed his head up and down with hollow cheeks. Kyuhyun’s moans got louder and louder as the boy continued. He shot his eyes open to get a look at Kyuhyun’s face. Priceless, he was turning red, sweating. Anyone could tell he was forcing himself to control his breathing, and failing. Ryeowook smirked and went faster. Kyuhyun punched the bed and released a loud cry. Suddenly he grabbed the back of Ryeowook’s head and forced him to go faster, and to engulf the whole entire muscle. Taken aback, Ryeowook choked as the head of Kyuhyun’s shaft slammed into the back of his throat over and over again, but he forced himself to recover.   
“God… I’m almost there…” Kyuhyun groaned. Ryeowook knew he had to go even faster if he wanted to please his dongsaeng. He felt like his neck was gonna snap if he went any faster, working his mouth up and down the big muscle. Finally, Kyuhyun couldn’t hold on anymore. A warm, thick, white ribbon shot out of his cock down Ryeowook’s throat, and he swallowed every drop, because that’s what a good partner does. Kyuhyun panted, trying to bring himself back to reality. Ryeowook jumped up onto the bed and climbed on top of the stunned dongsaeng, sliding his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt.   
“You’re not too tired, are you baby?” Kyuhyun panted, moving his hands away from his shirt. He didn’t want him to take off his shirt and see his scar, he was afraid it might turn him off.  
“You look like you are though,” He teased, shaking his head. He knew that’d snap him out of his trance, and his theory was correct. Kyuhyun quickly sat up and slammed Ryeowook on the bed, flipping him over on his stomach. He roughly slid Ryeowook’s boxers off of his body and threw them against the wall. He was finally completely exposed to Kyuhyun again. He grabbed at his cheeks and smirked. He was even softer than he looked.   
“Where’s your lube, Ryeonggu?” He asked, looking around the room. The boy shook his head into the pillows.  
“I don’t have any, just fuck me! Now!” He said loudly, growing very impatient. Kyuhyun smacked his right cheek hard, watching it bounce as it turned bright red. Ryeowook squeaked at the pain and tensed up.  
“You don’t tell me what to do, little one. I’m the one in charge, I’ll fuck you when I want to. And right now, maybe I want to eat you out instead.” He snapped at the small boy on the bed. Ryeowook whined into the pillow and punched the bed. Kyuhyun gave his left cheek a hard smack, turning even more red than the right one. He then bent over the boy’s back, his lips meeting his little ear.  
“I think you like it when I get angry with you, it turns you on doesn’t it? You like it when I treat you like a cheap slut, huh?” He hissed, pulling Ryeowook’s head back by his hair. He whimpered loudly and shook his head, even though it hurt. That was a lie though, Ryeowook loved the fear he had when Kyuhyun got nasty.  
“Well then, I’ll do what I want with you then.” He said, nipping at his ear before moving back down to his ass.   
“I’m being kind to you, you know. Since you don’t have lube, I’m gonna soften you up myself.” He added, spreading his cheeks apart. Ryeowook shut his eyes tightly as Kyuhyun suddenly worked his tongue in his hole. He groaned loudly into the pillows as Kyuhyun went deeper into him. Then, he inserted two fingers, which Ryeowook wasn’t ready for yet. He screamed into the pillows in pain, but it was a good pain. It hurt like hell, but he loved it. Kyuhyun used his free hand to massage Ryeowook’s hip as his other hand abused his hole. Ryeowook tried to push himself back against him, but it resulted in getting another slap to the ass. He didn’t even have to speak, Ryeowook could practically hear what he meant. He was in control, and Ryeowook was to obey. He cried out when Kyuhyun inserted another finger inside of him, violently ripping and fucking him open. Ryeowook squeezed his eyes shut tight so that he wouldn’t cry from the pain that for some reason felt so, insanely good. Kyuhyun bit and sucked along his rim until it was red.  
“There, all better now.” He chimed, flipping Ryeowook over onto his back. He climbed on top of him and sloppily kissed him, forcing him to taste himself. Ryeowook sighed and weakly kissed him back.   
“Are you ready?” He whispered, kissing down his neck. Ryeowook nodded desperately. All he had wanted was to be fucked by Kyuhyun, he had wanted him for such a long time, finally the time had come. Kyuhyun grabbed the boy’s legs and flung them over his shoulders and positioned himself to his hole. He started slow, only putting the tip of his cock inside of him, but then he soon found himself pushing more of his muscle inside of the tight hole. Ryeowook gasped in pain as his eyes began to tear up. Eventually Kyuhyun couldn’t control himself anymore and pushed his entire member inside of him and picked up a brutal pace. Ryeowook’s nails dug into the mattress as his loud moans filled the room and bounced off the walls. One of the guys had to have heard Ryeowook practically screaming in pleasure, but neither one of them even cared at this point.   
Kyuhyun thrusted harder, grunting and moaning as Ryeowook squirmed and panted underneath him, moaning his name. Then, Kyuhyun grabbed at Ryeowook’s member again, stroking it fast. The room was practically spinning, stars and sparkles flying everywhere the harder Kyuhyun went. Ryeowook had been fucked before, but never like this. This was something extraordinary, an experience he’d never ever forget. He hoped he’d be able to share more experiences like this with him too.  
Kyuhyun grabbed his lower back and sat him up as he continued to thrust, kissing him roughly. Their teeth and tongues mixed together as they panted into each other’s mouths, their lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Kyuhyun’s moans echoed off the walls as Ryeowook’s tight heat clenched around his muscle. Kyuhyun aggressively stroked Ryeowook’s cock as he gasped for air. Ryeowook screamed out as he released himself for the second time. It felt like weights had been lifted off of him. A rainbow of colors splashed before him as Kyuhyun filled him with his own release. Kyuhyun rolled off of Ryeowook over to the other side of the bed and brushed the boy’s sweat-drenched bangs out of his face.   
“I still have to get that soap.” Kyuhyun said, trying to catch his breath. Ryeowook giggled and began to sit up to get him soap, but Kyuhyun grabbed his arm.  
“It can wait.” He said. Ryeowook smiled and leaned down, kissing him sweetly with his soft, little lips.


End file.
